From abused to PTX
by CharliePTX
Summary: Charlie is a normal 13 year old girl. Well not normal. She has no family, and lives with an abusive man who hits her any chance he gets, until one day she finds her saviours... A Pentatonix FanFic with a tiny bit of romance, maybe, but most of it will be friendship and stuff like that. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

From abused to PTX

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic and I decided to do one since FanFic was quite dead, so, meh why not. I'll probably be updating tomorrow, who knows.

This chapter is simply to see what you guys think about my style etc. PTX doesnt appear much in this chapter, sorry about that, but they'll definetely appear on the next one. Be sure to comment and tell me what you think of it, suggestions...

Thanks in advance and enjoy!

Chapter 1

 **(Charlie's POV)**

'And don't you ever speak to a police man again!' He said as he smacked me with his hard leather belt in the face.

I didn't dare to say anything, I never did; why would I? He would just smack me again.

Sorry, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. My name's Charlie, I'm a 13 year old girl with, well… no family… I was kidnapped by this guy, when I was 6 more or less. I grew up with him; his beating, his drunkness… surrounded by it. My parents were killed right in front of my eyes, the night I was kidnapped. I'll never forget that day. My brother, Liam, simply, disappeared. I don't know where he went but he vanished.

So right now I'm living with this guy, Reece, that's his name. Tall, more or less bearded, hat, big jacket. You know the typical bad guy from movies, only that, yeah, in real life.

Anyway, let's get on with what happened.

Reece grabbed the back of the collar of my shirt and shoved me into my bedroom, if you can call it that; an empty matress with a small table beside it. I fell harshly onto the ground and heard the door slam behind me. Slowly I stood up, slightly shook my head and went over to my matress where I took my old laptop out and opened it up. I entered my password, went on YouTube and typed in 'Pentatonix'. These guys are the ones that have kept me alive. Their music inspires me, makes me feel normal again. I started listening to 'Say Something' and smiled at Kirstie's amazing voice, Kevin's cello, Scott and Mitch's harmony, Avi's….

Footsteps.

I quickly closed my laptop and shoved it underneath my matress. Reece slammed the door open, as he said, in his cold, harsh tone:

'I'm going out for an important date I have, don't you dare move from this room' he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground in front of the matress. I gulped and slightly nodded. He went away with another door slam.

I stayed there for a moment, not doing anything. Finally, I took my laptop out, quietly, and kept on listening to my music. Listening to the music made me feel free. Wait. That's it. I'm going, I thought to myself. Without thinking, I grabbed my bag, shoved my laptop inside and went for the window. It's not that great of a fall, is it? Meh, might as well try, I thought as I dropped down and landed safely on the concrete ground. The streets were pretty much empty, thank God, I thought. Finally. Freedom.

I started walking thinking of what might happen next, my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guuuys! So I hope y'all have been enjoying the first chapter so far! Here's the second one, and don't forget to comment, review and/or tell me what could happen next. Enjoy! And remember: PTX RULES!**

Chapter 2

Charlie's POV

I've been walking for the past 4-5 hours, no breaks, and I'm starting to begin feeling a bit exhausted, and hungry. So I decide to look for a place to eat. I find a coffee shop, but suddenly I remember I've got no money. Shoot. There's no other way to get food is there? Wait. I know. Dumpsters. I know, they're disgusting but right now there's no other way to get food, at least for now.

To find the dumpsters I guide myself with street cats going to find food, and, once I start to approach them, I guide myself with the horrifying smell. Ew. Ok, what's in here?... Raw fish? Empty cans? Oooh, a piece of bread. Doesn't smell too nice but I guess it's enough for now.

Once I get out of that place and can breathe fresh air again, it's already night, and I need to find a place to sleep, but where?

I look around the street and find a small alleyway so I decide to use that. I eat my piece of bread and start accommodating myself for the night. Slowly, I close my eyes, and to try to put myself to sleep by thinking about my idols: Mitch's angelic voice, Scott's and Kirstie's powerful voice, Kev… Zzzzz

 _ **(Four hours later more or less)**_

Suddenly I wake up, shivering and my teeth chattering. I knew it wasn't a good idea to sleep here. Then, coughing. Great. Now I'm sick. I look around the alleyway to see if I can find anything useful to keep me warm and… Bingo! A blanket. Kinda broken and old but it's fine for now.

I put the blanket up to my face and slowly, I drift off to sleep.

 _ **(Next morning)**_

I wake up at about 5 in the morning shivering again, feeling weak and tired, even after some sleep. The sun is starting to come out again, so at least I can feel warm again. But I have no water and no food, I'll have to try and find some again, I think.

Slowly and lazily, I stand up, grab my bag and head back to the street.

After a couple of hours walking and trying to find something to eat, I start feeling really weak, so I stop to rest against a wall…

Scott's POV

'Mitch, what do you think we should do for our next Superfruit episode?' I ask my best friend, Mitch as we head down the street.

'I don't know, maybe a Q&A? We haven't done one of those in a while' he answers, followed by a slurp of his Starbucks.

'Yeah maybe, can you put the tweet up now to...' I suddenly stop.

Mitch who is starting to take his phone out, asks, 'What?'

'Look' I answer, 'That girl'

She looked quite young, around 12 or 13, and she definitely looked very weak. She was leaning against the wall, exhausted; probably after walking for a while.

'Mitch, we need to go help her' I say without taking my eyes off her, suddenly feeling worried.

Without saying anything else, we walked fast up to her. When we got to her I slightly crouched down-she was quite tall for her age- and I placed a hand on her shoulder slightly.

'Are you okay?' Stupid question, she definitely wasn't.

Slowly, her eyes turned to me, weak expression showing on them. They widened a bit, before falling into my arms, unconscious.

 **Well, that was end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed very much, I'll probably upload one later today, Spain time. And, also, sorry if my chapters are too short, I'm just very new at this, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to comment and review, Thanks!**

 **Oh and before I forget, I won't be posting for more or less the next 2 weeks, sorry** **. I'm going to be in Ireland, visiting my family, and I don't think there is a computer; but if there is, I'll keep posting. Thank you very much all you guys for reading and have a great day** **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! I am back after 85640394 years. Ok, just 2 weeks. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but now I'm back from Ireland, and I'll be posting more often.**

 **Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!**

Scott's POV

I looked at the unconscious girl in my arms, wide eyed. Mitch looked at me with the same expression, and I knew exactly what he meant. I picked up the girl, so she was lying down in my arms, and quickly headed to my car. Mitch grabbed the keys from my hand and opened the door for me. That's what best friends are for. I smiled at him, before putting the girl in the back of the car, so she was laying down. I got inside the driver seat, Mitch beside me, and I started the car to head to our apartment.

Mitch's POV

I can't stop turning around to check on that girl. Her face is completely pale and she doesn't look well at all. I turn around to look at Scott. I've never seen him so worried in my life.

'Scott, you ok?' I ask, knowing the answer immediately.

'Yes, no, I don't know. Just when I saw her I suddenly felt very worried and I don't know why' he answers, scratching the back of his head.

I sigh, also worried, as we pull over to our apartment complex.

Charlie's POV

My eyes start opening slowly, and I'm slightly blinded by the sun coming from the window. I sit up and look around. It looks like I'm in a bedroom, but I don't remember having gone into a bedroom. In fact, I don't remember going into a proper bedroom in years!

Suddenly I hear light footsteps coming from outside the door which makes me feel slightly worried. Slowly, the door opens and I see a very familiar face looking at me. He looks familiar, although I'm pretty sure I've never met him. I squint my eyes at him.

'Hey, looks like you're up, sleepy head', he says, smiling.

He's a short brunette with his hair to one side, and a bit of beard… Mitch Grassi!

I stare at him in amazement, not knowing what to say.

'Are you okay, honey?', Mitch asks. 'Must be that you're very tired'.

I try to come up with something, so I don't freak out.

'Your voice…is… amazing' I say, quietly.

Mitch smirks at me, knowing instantly what I mean.

'Thanks hon', he says, sitting on the edge of the bed. 'So, it looks like you know Pentatonix?'

I nod slightly, with a small smile on my face, not quite believing I'm speaking to one of my idols.

 **So that was Chapter 3! I'm very sorry if it was too short and VERY VERY bad, but since I've been away for long, I wasn't to inspirational about this, and I was also veeeery tired.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and REMEMBER to COMMENT, REVIEW and GIVE ME IDEAS**

 **-CharliePTX**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE! How's your day/night going? Hope it's going well, and if you started school, good luck! (I haven't)**

 **Anyway, enough stupidity for now, here's Chapter 4, enjoy, and review! Love ya guys!**

Scott's POV

It's been quite a while since I've seen that girl, and now that I think of it, I haven't seen Mitch either. Might be with the girl.

I go to my bedroom (where the girl is) and knock lightly on the door, knowing that Mitch is there. Mitch opens the door slightly and gestures me to stay quiet.

Slowly, I step inside my bedroom and see that same girl, sleeping peacefully.

'She was awake about 10 minutes ago', Mitch says from behind me. 'She must've been very tired and fell asleep'

I nod, and slowly walk up to the bed where she's lying on, and crouch down so I can see her better.

'Do you know her name yet?' I ask, just in case.

Mitch shakes his head. 'No', he answers. 'But she does know Pentatonix' he says with a smirk.

Ooooh… I think. That's why she looked so surprised to see me when she fell unconscious.

Charlie's POV

I start waking up, and I feel like I've been here before. My head feels very heavy, and I have a slight headache.

I just had a very weird dream. I woke up in a bedroom really similar to this one and, suddenly Mitch Grassi appeared. Slowly, I look to my right and I see the truth.

Scott Hoying and Mitch Grassi.

So I wasn't dreaming right? Why am I here? How did I get here? I'm so confused right now

'Morning' I suddenly hear.

Quickly, I snap back from my thoughts and see who talked to me. Scott approached the bed and crouched down a bit, while I sat up.

'Hi…' I answer, not really sure if this is real.

'Hey, you can speak, thankfully' he smiles, so I giggle softly.

This can't be real. I'm talking to my idols.

'So what's your name?' he asks me.

'Charlie'

'Cool name, and how old are you?'

'13'

I don't know what to say. I'm just kind of petrified, but I somehow manage to keep talking.

Scott keeps asking me questions about me, and how did I end up in the street; and I swear I saw Mitch in the background wiping a tear from his face.

After talking for a while, we all get up, and they invite me for some Starbucks. I, of course say yes, since I love Starbucks. Scott decides to go get them himself, as if he didn't want me to go out or something.

Mitch's POV

When Scott decided to go himself to grab the Starbucks, I was quite confused. He doesn't usually act like this, but oh well.

Charlie and I sit down on the couch, and I ask her if she wanted to watch Spongebob, and she answered yes. After a while of watching Spongebob in complete silence, I start asking her about the group: her favourite songs, who's the best singer (she answered all of us).

About half an hour later, Scott arrived back to the apartment with three cups of Starbucks in his hands, which I didn't think was even possible to do. Charlie jumped up and went straight to Scott to grab two of the cups.

'Whoa, thanks Charlie' Scott said 'Thanks Mitchie' he said sarcastically at me, but with a smile on his face.

Once we had all settled down, we sat on the couch, Charlie between both of us. Scott automatically pulled her close to him, in a really protective mode. I ignored that, since I knew how Scott was like sometimes. I grabbed the remote and put Spongebob on, thinking all the time about the new girl, _our_ new girl.

 **Aaaaaaaanyway, that was Chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Also, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. The file got lost so I had to make the chapter again and yeah…**

 **Anyway (again), don't forget to review and comment, and please give me ideas.**

 **Thanks for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIIIIII EVERYONE! How's your day going? Hope it's going well. This is Chapter 5, here live on FanFiction (Superfruit pun… heh…. I SUCK). Anyway. Enjoy!**

Charlie's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, and, at first I didn't know where I was. I looked to both sides of me and saw that I was in Scott's bedroom. But, if I was in his room, then where was he?

I shot downstairs and saw a giant bundle of blankets and covers… and a foot on the end.

'Scott!' I whined. 'You didn't have to sleep on the couch!'

The foot twitched slightly in response.

I sighed, and dragged myself to the kitchen to start breakfast.

'What can I get…' I mumbled, while opening cupboards.

First cupboard, empty. Sigh. Second cupboard, plates. Might as well. Third cupboard, food. Finally!

I grabbed the bacon and started frying it. Next I got the bread and toasted it. And so on…

After a minute or so, the bacon and toasts were done, so I grabbed them both and put them on a plate. Quietly, I went to the table and put the plate down. Suddenly a hand grabbed a piece of bacon.

'Nice' Scott said to my left as he smelled the piece of greasy meat.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

'If you want some, make some; there is a whole packet in the kitchen' I said pointing at the kitchen with a small smile on my face.

Scott smirked before ruffling my hair and going to the kitchen.

'Oh, by the way, do you wanna go for a walk with Mitch and I? We've got rehearsals this afternoon so we've got time.' Scott shouted from the kitchen.

'Sure' I shouted back. 'Can't wait to meet the rest of the guys' I giggled.

Suddenly, we heard someone coming down the stairs and Scott poked his head out of the door to see who it was.

'Could you guys shut up?!'

An angry, messy-haired Mitch appeared in the living room, and I couldn't stop myself from slightly giggling at his hair.

'Ugghh' he groaned, touching his hair 'Give me one second'

He marched out of the living room to what I guess was the bathroom.

Scott and I looked at each other before bursting out into a laughter.

Mitch's POV

Ugghhhh…. I hate when my hair is like this in the morning.

I went to the bathroom to get it settled into place. I decided that since I was there, I could take a shower.

Once I was dressed, I went back to the living room, where Charlie was.

'Hey honey. How did you sleep?' I asked her.

'Good, thanks Mitchie.' She answered as she started picking the plates up.

'Oh you don't need to do that. We'll just do it afterwards. Come on, get dressed quickly…' I said, seeing that she had one of Scott's shirts on as PJ's. '… with your clothes' I added with a smirk.

She went upstairs to get ready while I waited for them

 _10 minutes later_

They finally came downstairs, so we got ready to go out. I put on my favourite jacket, while Scott put a light coat on. We realized Charlie didn't have anything, so I offered her one of mine. She smiled appreciatively at me as she put it on. It was a bit small for her, for my surprise, but she didn't seem to mind so we just marched out.

Charlie's POV

It was quite cold outside but I wasn't paying attention at it; I was only thinking about how lucky I was to actually be living with my idols. Or was I? I don't know if I was living with them or they were only doing this for today…

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a feminine voice shout, not too loudly.

'Toy, come here boy! There's a good boy!'

I looked up and the first thing I saw was an adorable golden retriever puppy, probably around 9 or 10 months old, run directly to me. Its tongue was sticking out, looking happy to see me.

I crouched down to pet him.

'Toy, come here boy! I'm so sorry' I looked up and saw a young woman, around 23 years old looking at me, apologizing while pulling the dog away, softly. She looked strangely familiar.

'No problem' I answered, standing up again. 'He's really friendly anyway'

'Thanks. He's like that all the time. I'm Sara, by the way' she said, stretching her hand out.

'Charlie, nice to meet you' I said, shaking her hand.

Sara… This is getting weird…

'Charlie? That sounds familiar…'

I just smiled. Everything was coming back to me….

I used to have a babysitter, before I was kidnapped… Sophia, Skyler… Sara! That's it! It was her!

'Sara!' I exclaimed. 'It really is you!'

Just as if she could read my thoughts, she reached in and hugged me tightly.

'I've missed you so much. Look at how much you've grown!' She said, while pulling away.

I smiled, not actually believing this.

 **AAAAAAAAAANYWAYYYYYYYYYYY. That was Chapter 5. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so much. I don't have any excuses, so the blame is 100% on me. SORRY!**

 **Hope you LOVED it! This chapter was just to introduce Sara, I got the idea from a good friend I have (thank you so much, I LOVE you), so yeah.**

 **Anyway (again), DON'T forget to review and tell me what you think or, Scott and Mitch will come and kill you while you're sleeping (got that from Superfruit… I really should stop doing this…)**

 **LOVE you guys so much! Byeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY. So I know I haven't posted in a looooooooooooooooong time, but as most of you know, I started school, and it's a load of work, although it's kinda fun. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **Remember to review comment and all of that stuff. Enjoy!**

Charlie's POV

Since it was pretty cold, we decided to invite Sara over to have a cup of coffee, of course.

We chatted while we walked back home, with Scott's arm around my shoulders. I finally felt safe and warm. Scott seemed really quiet though. I swear I saw him shoot quick glances over to Sara. Must be my imagination. Has to.

Mitch's POV

Chatting with Sara was actually pretty fun. She was a really nice person, and she apparently already knew us, which was a bonus. Scott seemed really quiet… I guess I'll ask him later. (A/N Sorry this POV is so short, I just wanted to squeeze in a Mitch POV).

Charlie's POV

After about 10 minutes walking, we finally arrived inside, and we were so relieved to be in the warmth again.

That's when we realized we had a problem.

'Ummmm, Sara, we have a slight problem…' I started, 'There's a cat' I didn't want to say 'our cat' because I wasn't sure if this was official.

Sara looked surprised at the beginning but then relaxed.

'It's okay. Toy is a very good boy' she said, as Toy sat by us.

Just when she said it, Wyatt appeared from Mitch's bedroom into the living room. His eyes went directly to Toy's. In less than a millisecond he was out of there, and of course, Toy chasing behind.

We all laughed at that, but after it, we fell silent. Mitch cleared his throat.

'Um, I'm going to make the coffee for us, Charlie, what do you want?' he said, the last part looking at me. He knew so well that I didn't like coffee.

'I'll get just water' I smiled, and stood up to go help him.

Scott's POV

Great, they just left to the kitchen, and I'm left alone with this girl I barely know… She's kinda cute though. Wait. What? Scott Richard Hoying, stop that right now. You only just met her about, I don't know, 30 minutes ago? Stop it, Scott.

There was an awkward silence before I decided to speak up.

'So, how come you know us?' I asked.

'Well, I've been pretty much knowing y'all since you did the 'Telephone' video with Mitch's iPad.

I smiled at the memory of that. Good old times. We were only young kids at that time; we didn't know what would happen, or that we would become known worldwide, or that I'd fall in lov… STOP IT! NO! I am not in love with her.

Sara's POV (yayy)

I can't believe I found Charlie again. When she told me the story when we were walking back, I was seriously trying not to cry. She's been through a lot, but she doesn't seem like it. She's a strong little girl.

Anyway, back to the point, I've been knowing these guys (Pentatonix) since they made the 'Telephone' video. Since then, I became a fan. They looked super nice though, and when I finally met Scott and Mitch, they were even nicer! But Scott seemed.. I don't know… different, better. WAIT. NO. I DO NOT LIKE HIM. But, well, I mean, you can't deny that he is cute, and handsome, and… Ugghhh, okay, I might like him.

 **SOOOOOO THAT'S IT! Hope you liked this, and I'm so so so so so so sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I PROMISE I'll update tomorrow, or the day after. I PROMISE.**

 **Anyway, as always, thanks so much for reading, I love you all so much! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again! Here's the new chapter I promised, and yeah. Anyway, I'm getting Pentatonix's new album on my birthday! (still a while left) Well, I don't have anything else to say so let's just continue with the story. Let's go!**

Mitch's POV

Awwww, Scott and Sara would be so cute together.

Charlie and I entered the kitchen, where we closed the door, so they wouldn't hear us.

'They would make a great couple' I said immediately.

'What? Are you serious?' she answered. She thought about it a couple of seconds and she finally answered, 'Well, maybe you're right, but they've only just met each other.'

As she said this, she poured the coffee inside the coffee maker and leaned against the counter.

'I mean, did you see Scott before? He was looking at her all the time!' I exclaimed, as Charlie nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, I saw it too, I was beside him', She answered. 'But we need to find out to be sure'

I nodded back, just as the coffee was ready. We grabbed the mugs with the coffee in them, and went back out to the living room. They appeared to be starting to know each other. That's good. I nudged Charlie slightly, and she glanced up at me with a smile. She knew what I meant.

'Well, hello there lovebirds' I exclaimed, as I emerged from the kitchen.

Scott shot me a death look. I just smirked.

'Wanna go out to the films or something?' I asked, a plan already building up in my head.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and in less than three seconds, everyone went to get ready to their respective bedrooms (Charlie went to the guest room), except Sara, who stayed in the living room.

Scott's POV

I was finally getting to know Sara better, when suddenly, Mitch, appeared inside the living room, asking if we wanted to go to the movies, with a little over- exaggerated excitement in his voice. O-okay.

We all went to get ready, so I went up to my bedroom. Just as I was opening my closet, I heard my bedroom open, and suddenly slam. I peeked around the closet door and saw it was Mitch. He closed the closet door, nearly hitting me in the face.

'Okay, spill it'

 **Ahahahaahahahahaha. Cliffhanger. Sorry if I didn't upload for A LONG TIME. It was my dad's birthday party and I had some Irish family come over, so I couldn't upload as much. Also, I'm not sure if I can keep the story going, because I seriously don't see many comments or ideas** **given to me. Anyway, tell me if you want the story to keep going, because I actually enjoy writing it, but I don't see many supporters.**

 **AAANYWAY. STAY AWESOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! I know I've been out for… how long? A month? 2? I have no idea, but between school, and laziness, I haven't done much. ALSO, I've been started to think about starting a story on Wattpad. Not a Pentatonix story, but a Smosh one. So, if you want me to start it, tell me. Aaaanyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Scott's POV

I looked at Mitch like he had two heads or something.

'What?' I asked. Mitch laughed.

'Come on! Don't act stupid with me. I've known you since we were like, eight. I know when my Scottland is in _love'_ He said that last word in a tone which irritated me.

I looked down. I mean, yeah, he's my best friend. Should I tell him? Finally, after a minute of silence, I sighed.

'Fine. I think I may… kind of… I think…' I sighed in frustration, 'I like Sara, okay?'

Mitch smirked. Ugh, I hate it when he acts like this.

'I knew it! I can see now the new ship name: Scara. Nice, don't you think? You should-'

'Mitch' I warned.

'-should start to think about asking her out, ya know-'

'Mitch'

'-asking her on a date, first kiss-'

'MITCH!' I yelled, and I lowered my tone, so that she couldn't hear me, 'I've only just met her, I can't go asking her out like THAT'

Mitch pouted, but agreed, and we both went back to the living room. When we arrived, my eyes met Sara's. I quickly shook it off, and tried to change topic. Thankfully, Charlie did that for me.

'Well… Should we go?' she asked, breaking the silence.

We all agreed, and decided to take Toy to Sara's house, or something bad might happen to Wyatt. I locked the door and put the keys back in my pocket. Charlie and Sara were already ahead of us, talking about God-knows-what, while Mitch stayed with me.

'You know what, I think Sara might like you', he said, out of nowhere.

I sighed. 'Mitch, how can she even like me? I've only just met her', I said while getting nearer to the car.

I opened the car, and held the door open for Sara; Mitch and Charlie could go at the back.

'Well, thank you', she said, while smiling at me. I blushed, and went to the driver's seat.

We drove for about 15 minutes in silence. Well, except for Mitch singing from time to time.

Once we arrived, I decided to pay for the tickets.

'Okay, but first we need to decide what film we're going to watch' Sara pointed out.

 _True._

 **HEEEEY. Sorry if this chapter was kind of bad, but I'm just planning some GOOD ideas for future chapters. Also, I'm going to try and update even more throughout this week usually it will be on weekends). Finally, if you have Wattpad, tell me if you want me to make the Smosh story in it. My username is the same in Wattpad as in FanFiction, so just PM me if you guys want me to start.**

 **Aaaaaaaanyway. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and as always, give me as many ideas as you can. Peace!**


	9. AN

HEEEEEY. So I know this isn't a chapter, but I'm listening to Pentatonix Deluxe álbum, and I can't write with their awesomness (and also because I'm a lazy human).

So, while I'm planning some ideas for the story, I decided, that for your guys's entertaintment, I'm gonna make a Q&A (whaaaaat). Yep, I'm just too bored.

Just leave any questions you have that you want to know about me, and I'll answer some, maybe ALL of them (considering there won't be many)

So, yeah, as always, comment any ideas or feedback (in this case questions). Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY (I seriously need to come up with a better intro) I'm updating again? Wow, that's weird.**

 **So today, I'm going to answer the MANY questions I got (*ahem* two *ahem*) from last update. Since I got so little, I'm just going to put little fun facts about me, so you know me a bit better. Also, don't worry, this update also includes the story update.**

 **Hayley asks: What is your favorite cartoon?**

 **I actually don't know. I used to have loads of favorite cartoons, but now I spend my whole life with my computer so I really don't watch them anymore. I don't know if this counts as one, but probably the Smosh cartoons.**

 **RAINBOWNEMESIS asks: What is your goal for this story?**

 **I intended that this story was only going to be so I could let my imagination out, and, believe, I never expected I would get this many reads and feedback. I didn't even expect to have any. But probably my goal for now, is just to continue this story, and make the best out of it ('But when does it end?' It never ends. It's just you and me. FOREVER…. Haha, Superfruit reference)**

 **OKAAAAY, so now for the facts:**

 **I have one older brother.**

 **I've only had one type of pet in my life (three budgies, all of them died three years ago)**

 **I'm Spanish, and I hate when American people stereotype us. XD**

 **I am actually a very shy and awkward person, but if you asked my friends that, they would probably say no.**

 **My favorite bands are definitely Pentatonix and The Script.**

 **I used to be in LOVE with Mattyb when I was 8.**

 **My favorite youtubers are (clears throat): Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye, iBallisticSquid, elrubiusOMG, HolaSoyGermán, Smosh… and of course, SUPERFRUIT!**

 **I'm half Irish (that's why I love Jack SO much)**

 **My real name isn't Charlie (it's just a nickname my irish family calls me).**

 **My real name is Spanish.**

 **My favorite animal is definitely the dog.**

 **There is actually one person in my story who exists in real life (if you guess who I'll give you a shoutout because why not?)**

 **AAAAAAND that's all I'm going to say, because I can't come up with anything else. Now on with the story.**

Scott's POV

We chose the film 'Mean Girls', just because Mitch LOVES it, and I had girls with me who also wanted to watch it. I wasn't too keen on it, but I would do anything for Sar.. ahem, Mitch. Yeah, Mitch. Ugh, you know what, screw it. I really like Sara, I'm not going to deny it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mitch came over.

'Thinking about her again huh?' he smirked.

'How do you know?' I asked trying to hide it.

'Oh come on, you're not serious! It's obvious!' He said, louder. I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

'Shut up! Sara's going to hear us!'

'Guys, you coming or what?' I heard Charlie say.

Mitch escaped my grip, and ran to the girls, I think maybe so I wouldn't get him again.

Charlie's POV

'No he didn't!' I exclaimed.

'Believe me, he did!' she answered. She was telling me a story about her ex-boyfriend from last year.

Suddenly, I saw Mitch running towards us.

'Charlie, can I speak with you for a sec please?' he said, in a hurry.

I agreed, having an idea in my head of what this was going to be about.

 **OKAY, so that was probably the WORST chapter ever. It wasn't really a chapter, it was just a small filler, to keep you guys reading.**

 **AAAAANYWAY. Thank you guys for reading this 'chapter' if you can call it that, and as always, comment ideas, feedback and all that stuff.**

 **Love y'all**

 **-Charlie**


	11. Chapter 11

HEEEEEEEEEEEY. So, I know last update was REALLY bad, but it was 7 am, and I was too lazy to write anything, so I'm sorry. I'm just writing now because I'm feeling inspired and excited for some reason. So, let's do this!

Charlie's POV

'Okay, what is it now' I asked, smiling at Mitch, once we'd gotten away from Sara.

'I have a plan' he answered, giving me an evil smirk. 'Okay, now seriously. We need to get them alone, so that they… you know… get to know each other.'

I sighed, but I have to admit, I couldn't help but agree. I mean, what else could we do that didn't involve us getting kicked out of the cinema? I hugged him, before walking back to them.

We walked back, where we found Scott and Sara talking to each other. Mitch nudged me, I looked at him and he smiled at me. It was working.

'Should we go now?' I asked, interrupting their conversation. They looked startled.

I giggled silently, and we walked to find the film we were going to watch.

'Oooooh, Mean Girls! Can we watch that?' asked Mitch. I had never seen it, and neither had Sara. I admitted it to the guys, and they looked at us, shocked.

'You have never seen Mean Girls before!?' they asked in unison.

'Yes, is it weird?' I asked, and Sara agreed.

Both of them sighed and shook their heads. 'I shan't heareth anymore of this talk'th of nothing' (I won't hear any more of this stupidity) said Mitch, with a VERY bad posh English accent. Sara and I laughed at this, and the four of us went to buy the tickets.

When we were approaching the ticket stand, some people looked at me with a concerned face, and Scott, being the person he is, put an arm around me and pulled me close to him.

'Scott…' I whispered. 'Why are they looking at me?' I was starting to get scared.

'Don't worry Charlie, just ignore them', he whispered back.

We bought the tickets as fast as we could and got inside the theatre.

Scott's POV

After the weird scene we had just had, we sat down in the theatre, and I knew it was time.

I was kind of annoyed when Mitch and Charlie excused themselves to go. They said it at the same time, so it sounded more like:

'I'm- I need to- bathroom- be right- in ten minutes'.

Sara just giggled, and I stared at them with such a piercing look, that it felt like it could go through them at any moment. They ran out, so I was stuck with an awkward silence, praying in my head for the movie to begin. I cleared my throat, and tried to start a conversation.

'How long have you been knowing Charlie for?' I asked out of nowhere.

'I don't know, maybe when she was 4, but it was a long time ago.' She seemed quite sad and nostalgic after she said it, and I felt bad for asking that.

'I'm sorry' was all I could manage to say.

'No, it's okay. At least I'm back together with her, and even better, I'm with you guys', she answered, gaining back her cheerful smile that could brighten up everyone's day. God, she was adorable.

Finally, the movie started, and Mitch and Charlie came back. What a surprise…

Mitch's POV

He was going to do it! Right then, the movie started, and there was NO WAY I was missing it. Oh my god, Scott, couldn't you have been a bit quicker? I mean, he's my best friend and all, but sometimes… ugh, never mind. I love him anyways. But he owes me one. I don't know why, but he does.

Charlie and I went back to our seats, and made sure that Scott and Sara were sitting beside each other. Great. This is going to be perfect. They'll start dating, and maybe even marry, Charlie and I…

Ooooh, the movie's starting. I'll shut up now.

Scott's POV (again, soz :P)

I wasn't paying any attention at the film; I was just too nervous and excited at the same time. Just do it, Scott. She's a fan, and she'll probably love it. But what if it just turns out to be awkward? No, it's going to be all right.

Finally, I sighed, closed my eyes, begged for it to go well. I did the typical 'pretend-you're-stretching-and-put-your-arm-around-her-shoulders' strategy.

I was surprised, but happy with the reaction. She tensed up a bit at the start, but snuggled up to me after a second. I smiled and let the sparks fly between us.

Wow, that was weird. I'm seriously not good at writing romantic stuff but, at the same time, I love it! It felt even weirder because I actually know Sara, sooooooo….

ANYWAY, thank you all for reading this chapter, I will update soon (I hope), and as always, leave a comment, review, or ideas, or ANYTHING YOU WILL EVER WANT.

Also, I'm going to start asking questions at the end of each chapter. They might be about you guys, or simply knowledge questions. Why? Because I'm bored.

Okay, here's the first one: In your opinion, who sings the highest in Pentatonix?

Thank you guys! I love you!

-Charlie


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEEEEEY so today I was REALLY excited to write, because, I dunno, the story is getting exciting…? Okay, just ignore me, and let's DO THIS. And also... 700 views already? Even more! That's crazy guys. Thank you guys sooo much! Anyway, now read :P**

Sara's POV

Was he actually doing this? Is he? Yes, he is. Sara, it's happening. I tried not to let out a scream, mainly because 1. He would think I'm weird and 2. I'm in a freaking cinema.

He pulled me in slightly closer, and I let him do it without hesitation. I liked it. I mean, he was nearly twice my size (I'm exaggerating), so he's like a giant teddy bear.

After a while, I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, Scott was shaking me awake.

'Sara', he whispered. 'The film's over'. He helped me up, while I stretched, and that's when we realised Mitch and Charlie weren't here.

'Great. Just great.' I said, as we walked outside.

'They're probably doing this for us' I heard him mumble.

'What?' I asked, not understanding what he had said. He looked at me with a surprised face, as if I'd caught him off-guard.

'Oh. Um… N-nothing. Uh, just…' Right then, his phone rang. I sighed and watched him as he looked at the caller's ID.

'Hey, Mitch. Where are you guys? What? At home? Already? Hey… Hey Mitch… H-hey, relax, don't cry. Breathe. Okay, we're on our way.'

I looked at him with a 'What's-going-on' face. 'Mitch said to come home quickly' he answered simply.

Mitch's POV

I can't believe I had just let this happen. They took her! The cop just told me some guy said that she had disappeared and that she was his daughter! I thought she was our daughter! Well… not officially.

As I was wrapped up in my thoughts, I heard someone burst through the door, and I guessed immediately who it could be. Scott and Sara kicked the door open, and I literally felt myself jump.

'Mitch! What happened?' Scott said, running over to me.

I stayed mute for a second until I finally spoke.

'Charlie and I… We went out for a second to leave you guys alone. Then, some people approached us and… and…' I stopped and breathed in. 'They said that in the news a guy had lost his 'daughter' and… it was Charlie. They took her.' I finished with a quiet sob.

Third person POV

Sara and Scott stared at each other in awe. How could Charlie be gone?

'We need to find her. She's with Reece.' stated Scott.

Both of them nodded in agreement.

The trio went to the car, and started the engine. They drove off to the first place in their heads.

The police department.

'We're here' Sara said, getting out of the car. Mitch was still quiet, blaming himself internally for what he had done.

Scott approached the front desk and waited for someone to attend him.

'Good afternoon sir, is there anything I can help you with?' a lady asked. She quickly eyed him up and down, making Scott feel uncomfortable.

'Uhh, yes actually. We found this 13 year-old girl on the streets a few days ago, and she told us she was running away from an abusive man who then claimed to be her father', Scott answered.

'Girl's surname?' the lady asked.

'Hoying' Scott said immediately, leaving him wondering why he had said that.

Scott's POV

I had just said my own surname for Charlie. Does that mean she's my daughter now? I hope so. The only concern in my head right now is how we are going to get her back. We spoke for a while after.

Slowly, I walked back to the waiting area, where Sara and Mitch were waiting for me.

'How did it go?' Sara asked, walking towards me.

'Nothing, really. They said they would try and look for her, and they'd call us if they find any clues.'

Sara looked down. This was my chance.

'Don't worry, we'll find her' I said softly lifting her chin up with the back of my hand.

'Promise?'

'Promise'

 **AAAAAAANYWAAAAY. That was that. AND WOW. Two updates in two days! That's a record!**

 ***claps***

 **Thank you, thank you.**

 **Okay, as always, leave me reviews, comments and ideas for the story!**

 **And to the question of the day…**

 **Sour or sweet? Mine would definitely be sour.**

 **Thank you all soooo much for reading this, and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Charlie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOWDY TO ALL OF YOU GUYS. Okay, now seriously. Thank you all for the 700 reads. Now let's do this.**

Scott's POV

I had no idea why I promised Sara that we would find her, when I had no idea how.

'Mitch?' I asked softly. He was feeling better, I think.

'Does Charlie have a phone?' I asked him. Seriously, this guy needs a hug. He's my best friend and I can't stand seeing him like this. But this is important.

'I gave her my old iPhone 5, since we have the 6.' He answered, smirking. Good, his smirk's back.

We decided to go home and call it a day. Sara slept in Charlie's room, while Mitch and I slept in our normal bedrooms. We would look for Charlie tomorrow.

 _Next day_

I woke up to a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes with grey surrounding them, and pointy, big ears on top. Wyatt! I picked him up and took him to the kitchen, were I found Sara cooking some breakfast.

'Good morning', I said, slightly startling her.

'Morning Scott', she answered.

I slowly walked up to her from behind and looked over her shoulder. 'Watcha cooking? By the way, you didn't need to cook anything'.

'Bacon and eggs. And yes, I needed to, because you guys were so nice to me for letting me stay here.'

You could've slept with me, I thought, but, thankfully didn't say.

She turned around and looked at me.

'Excuse me, can you move out of my way?' she asked, trying not to laugh.

'Why should I?' I asked reaching for her waist. I took the cooking pan out of her hand, and set it down. 'Are you ticklish?' I asked softly in her ear.

'Scott no…' she didn't have time to finish, because I started tickling her.

She was laughing so hard, that sometimes she had trouble breathing. I don't know how, but we ended on the couch in the living room.

At one point, we fell off the couch and she ended on top of me. NOW was the chance. I started getting quite nervous about what was going to happen. But it was happening.

I started leaning in, half of me expecting a rejection, and half of me not.

Surprisingly, she leaned in, and our lips met half way through. It was a quick, but meaningful kiss. God, I loved her. I smiled, and she smiled back. After a while of just staring at each other in a comfortable silence, Mitch had to walk in.

'Good morning guys… Whoa' he said, when he saw us.

Sara and I giggled softly, and I helped her up.

'Come on guys. We have a long day ahead of us.'

I KNOW I KNOW. This was short, but it was just a short filler. BUT IT WAS IMPORTANT. Also… TWO UPDATES IN 1 HOUR? WHAAAAAAAAAT. I did it pretty much for a friend who asked me to do it, and then FORCED me to. Thanks, I love you.

AAAAANYWAY. I am very tired of writing for today. I'll maybe start writing the next chapter now (probably not) and I'll TRY to update it tomorrow (probably not, because I have swimming practice). Also, I'm going to make a schedule for updates: Fridays to Sundays, I'll update as much as I can, and if I didn't have time to update on Sunday, I'll do it on Monday. There you go.

As always, leave me ideas, comments and reviews below. And here is the question of the update:

Would you rather spend the afternoon on your PS3/4 or on the computer? I would stay with my computer, because there's way more things to do, but I also love my PS3, so no hate 3.

Thank you all so much for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

-Charlie.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY!

**HEEEEY, so this is just an author's note, sorry. Just to say sorry for not updating this weekend, I've been very busy; I went to a friend's house for the weekend, and then I'm also working on the Smosh fanfic I talked about a while ago. ALSO, I decided to enter a competition on Wattpad based around Christmas, so I'm also working on that. Another thing, I was thinking about wether you would like me to make this story also on Wattpad so more people can read it? I don't know, tell me what you think, and also, I need some ideas about how they save Charlie in the story. AND LAST ANNOUNCEMENT. I'm going to do a small competition about who gets the best idea for the story. I'll pick two and I'll try to use both of them, as well as you can appear in my story.**

 **SO THAT'S THAT. I'm really sorry I can't update as much, because as I told you, I'm seriously busy, but I hope you guys understand.**

 **Love you!**

 **Charlie-**


	15. Chapter 14

**HEEEEY. Sorry for not updating for SO long, but I actually thought I had posted this chapter, when it was actually lying around in a folder without being posted. I am so smart -_-. Which means… DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY! Oh, and also… MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS AND ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR (last day of 2015** **).**

 **Aaanyway. Let's do this.**

Mitch's POV

Okay, so the weirdest thing happened right now. After I had done my hair (kind of) and I had put a t-shirt on, I went downstairs to the living room to find Scott and Sara lying on the ground in front of the couch… kissing?

Anyway, I tried not to think too much of it, considering I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. To the point. Charlie. We need to find her, so let's get on with the story.

We all had the breakfast Sara had cooked, and it was amazingly good. She was a really good cook. Once we had all finished, we went to our separate bedrooms to get ready for our long day. I seriously don't know what we're going to do.

I turned my phone on and went on Twitter to find it packed with tweets asking about Superfruit. Shoot!

That gives me an idea…

Charlie's POV

Well, I guess I was right. I don't belong living with Scott and Mitch. They're my idols, it's impossible that that could happen. Dreams never came true for me, anyway.

Right now, I'm at the back of Reece's van, tied up in every way possible. Should I be scared? I don't know if I should, or if I even am scared. I guess, I'm just confused and in shock.

Suddenly, I was thrown abruptly to the other side of the van, hitting my head, and everything went black.

New Character's POV

Confusion. That's the only thing I'm feeling right now. Everything around me is dark, and I'm cold. Very cold. I'm tied up and I can't move at all. The only thing I think I know, is that I'm on some kind of bed or matress, but I don't know where.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door from the unknown room opened, letting a beam of light in, and a girl of about 13 years old was thrown in.

Who is she?

I KNOW, that was THE WORST chapter ever, but it was just to introduce the new character, and I needed more information about the character, which I don't have yet.

AAAAAANYWAY, I hoped you like this chapter (probably not :P), as always, leave me a comment, review or idea, and I will see you guys later!

-Charlie


	16. Chapter 15

**WELL HELLO THERE! Sorry** ***ahem***

 **HEEEEEEEEEY. I don't have much to say, apart from... HOLY FIRETRUCK, 1k READS ALREADY? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. AAAAAAANYWAY. 3, 2, 1… Leggo.**

New Character's POV

Who is she?

She fell down with a big thud, and I heard her slightly groan as she lifted her head up, her eyes to the darkness; which I was already used to. I had spent too long here I think.

'Ughh…' I heard her, and I saw her silhouette point towards me. 'Who are you?' she asked.

'Um… Nikkie…' I answered, not sure if I should have done that. Well, she's tied up too so I guess she can't hurt me either. Can she?

Charlie's POV

I looked at the girl, Nikkie, in awe, as if she had two heads or something. But, I mean, what do you expect when you've been living here pretty much you entire life by yourself, and suddenly someone else appeared. Well, apart from Scott, Mitch and Sara, I guess.

We chatted for a while; quietly though; and I found out a lot about her: she's 14, has brownish, long, straight hair with brown eyes (hey, we couldn't see much in that room, so she had to tell me). Oh, and I found out I am somehow way taller than her. Is 6 inches a lot? I don't know.

Anyway, she told me the story of how she ended up in here. Apparently, she was an adopted child from one of Reece's 'friends'. I guess that ' friend' got tired of her –I don't know why though- and threw her in with Reece. Of course, Reece couldn't have cared less about Nikkie, but since he loves mistreating people, he did _this_ to her.

Mitch' POV

'Okay, here's the plan guys', I started, once the three of us had gotten outside. 'We're going to make a Periscope video whilst in the car, telling them to keep an eye out if they see Charlie anywhere'.

Sara agreed immediately while Scott didn't even seem to hear me. He was standing completely still, hands in pockets, and staring at the ground.

'Scott. Scott!' I demanded. He shook his head and looked at me, snapped out of his thoughts. 'Sorry, I just… I'm just really worried about Charlie. I mean, what if we don't find her? She's probably back with Reece, being tortured, mistreated, scared…'

'Scott. We are going to find her, even if it takes us a day, a week, a month, a year… well, we'll probably have found her by then, but you get what I mean', I said, smiling. Thank God he smiled back.

We all got in Scott's car, assuming Scott would want to drive while I did the Periscope video. But first we needed to tweet that we were making the video. I tweeted it really quick, and went on the Periscope app and started the video.

'Hey there guys, sorry we couldn't make a proper video today, but we need your help for something really serious that's happening.' I stopped and breathed, and pointed the camera towards Scott. 'Scott?'

'Yeah, you guys don't know her, but we found this girl on the streets, pretty much dying, so we took her in. We've been protecting her for a couple of days, but she's been kidnapped again.'

Scott's POV

I don't know why I gave so much information out about Charlie, but there was really no other way of explaining what had happened. We described how she was physically: Brown hair, tied up in a short-ish ponytail, brown eyes, around 5'9… you know, that stuff.

We obviously introduced them to Sara, as a friend, because I didn't really know what we were. Was she my girlfriend? I'd have to ask her sooner or later. After we finished that, we ended the video with our 'Goodbyeeeee'. I know this was serious, but we needed to look a bit cheerful too, because this _was_ Superfruit anyway.

Mitch turned his phone off, but before he had a chance to put it back in his pocket, I interrupted him.

'Call her.' I said.

'What?' he answered, as if I were crazy.

'You heard me. Call her. She has a phone right?' I insisted.

Mitch sighed, dialed her number and put it on his ear, awaiting for an answer, hopefully.

Please be okay, please be okay.

 **HA HA! Cliffhanger! This one wasn't that short, was it? 700 words, not bad.**

 **I'm posting another chapter this afternoon at about 5pm if I don't forget, and if you live in the US, it would be at around 8am. Those maths tho (lol I used my phone… TECHNOLOGY).**

 **AAAAAANYWAY. Leave me suggestions, reviews, ideas, cake, anything you want! Oh, and I know I said I was going to post this on Wattpad, but first I'm going to wait until this story is kind of sorted out, before that.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Charlie.**


	17. I AM BACK

Heeeey. I know it's been a long time since I've last written, and I am NOT abandoning the story. I haven't been posting for either of these reasons:

I was just too lazy.

My computer kept crashing (we're getting another one soon)

Or I was just feeling really down.

So yeah, I've just been feeling kind of down lately, but I promise I will be posting more in the future. I'm so sorry guys (if they're anyone still reading), and I really hope you enjoy the rest of it .

P.S. I got PTX tickets for their concert in Madrid


	18. I AM BACK ONCE AGAIN

WOW. It has been one hell of a while. Anyway, sorry for another AN. I've lately been running out of ideas for this story and since it's been so long, the ones I came up with, I forgot them in the end. Also, I haven't been using this as much since I've been using Wattpad, so I don't know if you guys would want me to put it on there or what. One last thing, probably the most important. I haven't been updating basically because I'm not into Pentatonix as much. I mean, I still love them, I went to their concert last month and it was AMAZING, but I don't know, I just don't like them as much. Don't worry, I will be finishing the story… sometime, because I don't want to leave you guys like this. To be honest, I don't even know if you guys are still reading this, probably not but eh.

Anyways, until next time, BYE.

-Charlie

And now for some self-advertising.

My Wattpad name is questie_ptx if you guys want to see any of my stories.

Agsin, BYE


End file.
